The legendary
by BeautifulHinata1234
Summary: One shot! I suck at summaries!


Never forget me...

"Dear reader, Weither you are my Great grand child, My child, Or My Great great grand child.

I have decided to write this letter about myself and how i fell in love. If are young you might think this is corny and weird. But I want you to know that true love is out there. Today, On September 19th, is my 100th birthday.

I will tell you One of my most fond memories of My wife, Or your Grand mother, Great grand mother, Or which ever genaration you are. This is the day i First kissed her, The day we fell in love, They day i knew, If she died. I would kill myself to be with her.

Dramatic I know, But I speak from my heart. So here we go, 83 Years ago.

It was cold, Dark, and the rain was worse today. The Wind storms that colided with the rain made my blood run cold. I have to keep her warm... No matter what I need to get her home and get her warm. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died from the cold.

Konan pressed further into my waterproof jacket, Wanting more heat. I hugged her closer, Please have what little body heat I have left warm you. Please, if there is a god, Let us come out of this!

We decided earlier today we needed more food because Yahiko, Konans older brother, had eatin it all and proclaimed he would die without it. So we set off to go get some more food, Which the farmers market wasn't far away.

When we got to the store and we got all all the things we needed, We set off to home. The rain just kept getting more and more heavy. And then the wind came, Making the rain lce cold. Imagine staying in a bath with 100 ice-cubes, Unable to come out.

"N-N-Nag-g-gi-k-kun! L-Look!" The shivering Konan yells over the rain. I look to where she points with her fragile purple hand.

Home...

Releif fells up my being and we run faster towards the little house fit for three. We got to the door and i slammed it open. Yahiko sat in the kitchen table, fiddling with his fingers looking worried out the window. We walk into kitchen and dump everything on the table.

Yahiko Quickly stands up and runs to us huddled up.

"Oh My God! I'm so glad your safe! Guys go change into warm clothes and go to the fire!" Just nodding we do as he says, I wasn't sure if I wanted to let Konan go. To let her escape from my arms...

"I'll See you shortly, M-Meet me at the f-fire, Nagi-k-kun." She says shivering. She looked pitiful...

Purple lips, Soaked clothes, Pale face, And a runny nose. I just want to hold her, warm her, make her laugh, give her sunshine.

"Ok." I simply reply, Running to my room to change. Damn why do i keep my room so cold? I shiver, Jezz get some clothes on Nagato! It's cold! I quickly get my Angry bird pajama's on and walk outside to see a shivering Konan next to the fire. I smell hot soup cooking. I see Yahiko making Some sort of food. I bring a Blanket and rap it around Konan and myself. She scoots my way and wraps her arms around me. She puts her head on my left shoulder, Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

God,

I love this person.

Yahiko walks in and gives us hot soups, but we never parted. We sat there and drank our soups next to the fire. Yahiko made a little bed for us next to the fire, And all three of us fell asleep, Cuddled next to eachother.

Dear Reader, That next morning She kissed me, She said she loved me, an we were together every since. Yahiko, Found himself what you people call "A Babe" Or "A Catch".

But Dear reader, I feel myself going. I will be with My Blue Angel soon... Don't forget me or Konan. And remember, No what what happens.

There will always be a fire to heat you up when you're cold.

Love,

Nagato."

The little girl gawked at her dad as he read the 257 Year old letter that has been past down for generations.

" Wow Dady! Thats so cool! " The man smiled at her with his purple ringed eyes. The little girl looked at him with the same eyes.

"This is yours now, Take care of it and then your can tell your kids about it." The Dad said.

" I will Daddy!"

And later on she became a writer, Her book got her famous.

The books name was called,

The Lengendary Love.


End file.
